Nick's Beer (KeithNick)
by XxPyro SomniacxX
Summary: Nick wants a beer, but Keith ended up drinking it all, so Nick has to teach him a lesson. Man/man smut, like, holy shit wow hardcore. SO don't read if u don't like okay C:


Hey~! It's us again~ 8D

And we bring you the most interesting/hottest Roleplay we've done in a while XD

I don't know if there are many Kick/Nick Keith fans out there

But to me, it's fricken HOT.

UMF~

Anyways, Enjoy~ 3

In Roleplay format, I played Nick, friend played Keith.

OH, and I'll give you a cookie if you can guess which movie the alternate ending belongs to! XD

* * *

**Nick**: hey, grab me a beer in there would you? *flips through the channel boredly*

**Keith:** *snorts and stands up, glaring at the older man* fine.

*walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge*

Hey- con man! I think we're out of your shitty beer!

**Nick**: *growls* okay, for one, it's not shitty

It's better than your watered down crap.

and we can't be, I just went shopping! *stands up and walks to the kitchen*

Don't tell me you three drank all my beer again. *looks at Keith accusingly*

**Keith:** *laughs and steps away from the fridge, one hand resting on his hip as he gesture to the fridge*

Go 'head and check Mr. Con Man.

**Nick**: *stares at the other before bending down in front of Keith to search through the fridge* they're here somewhere...

**Keith:** *smirks and pulls his hand back, slapping Nick hard on the ass*

Nice view.

**Nick**: *yelps from the smack, head hitting the inside of the fridge* THE HELL WAS THAT?

*looks back to glare at Keith*

**Keith:** *smirks and oogles Nicks ass* what can I say? It's like a girls.

**Nick**: wh-

I do not-

*stands up and shuts the fridge, putting his back against it*

My ass is NOT like a girls *glares*

**Keith:** *grins and steps slightly closer to the older man* ah dunno man, I've seen some pretty nice ones- and yer ass might'a topped mah list.

**Nick**: *tries not to blush and shakes his head, scoffing*

You sure you didn't drink my booze? *smirks, making eye contact with Keith*

**Keith:** *leans in closer, his breath ghosting across Nick's lips. It's obvious he REEKS of alcohol*

Maybe ah lil'..

**Nick**: *nose wrinkles from the smell* you little shit *grabs Keith's collar* the hell did I say about touching my booze?

**Keith:** *rests his forehead against Nick's and smiles*

Jus' wanted yew t'notice me darlin'.. *Keith's hands slide up Nick's chest as he locks his eyes onto Nick's*

**Nick**: *breath hitches from the contact* y- you're out of it kid *chuckles and stares back*

**Keith:** *lowers his eyes slightly and bites his own bottom lip*

Ah' know. What was ah thinkin' man?

*laughs and pulls away from Nick* ah'll get yew some more later, alrigh' Nick?

**Nick**: *sighs heavily* goddamnit-

*grabs Keith and pulls him back, locking lips with the other, hand resting behind Keith's head*

**Keith:** *eyes widen as his face turns red* mmph-!

**Nick**: *pulls away, still keeping a tight grip on the other*

Shit kid, don't tell me you didn't see this coming?

*smirks and goes in for another kiss, this time more demanding*

**Keith:** *groans loudly and throws his arms around Nick's neck, his fingers tangling in Nick's hair* nngh..

**Nick**: *moans against the kiss before pulling apart*

fuck.. you're getting me all worked up hahhah

*grabs Keith by the shirt and pulls him towards the bedroom*

c'mon, we're doing something about this..

**Keith:** *groans loudly and follows after Nick, his face stained red*

S-shit man..!

**Nick**: *huskily chuckles* you started this hick,

*opens the door, dragging Keith to the bed and throwing him against it*

And you're gonna finish it.

*crawls on top, roughly locking lips again*

**Keith:** *moans against Nick's lips before he slides his hands up Nick's neck, resting his palms against Nick's cheeks to deepen the kiss.

Keith groans and rolls his hips against Nick's own*

**Nick**: *moans from the contact, roughly grinding his hips against the others, hands making their way from Keith's stomach to his chest*

**Keith:** *gasps and tilts his head back, exposing his neck* f-Fuck!

**Nick**: *rubs up and down Keith's chest and stomach, moving his mouth to bite down on his neck*

**Keith:** *cries out and arches his back into Nick's chest, whimpering*

Hnn.. N-Nick jus' do it!

*Keith flushes and pushed Nick away from him gently*

**Nick**: *slowly moves away, taking his shirt and pants off as well as Keith's shirt, starts to work on Keith's pants, huskily speaks*

What do you want me to do..? *slowly pulls Keith's pants and boxers down*

**Keith:** *his eyes widen at the pitch drop in Nick's voice, and he flushes*

W-what?

**Nick**: *chuckles huskily*

I said,

*runs his blunt nails down Keith's chest, breath hitting the others arousal*

what do you want me to do to you..?

*looks up with lust filled eyes*

**Keith:** *cries out and arches his back, his arousal brushing against Nick's stubble*

O-Oh god Nick... *flushes and throws his arm over his eyes, his other hand sliding down his own chest* F-Fuck me.. Suck it- god do som'thin'!

**Nick**: *laughs and smirks, slipping out his tongue to lick at the head before sucking on the tip, moaning out as he runs his hands over Keith's chest, linking fingers with the others hand*

**Keith:** *clutches desperately at Nick's hand as he smacks his other hand over his mouth, a choked sob barely being muffled*

Nnhhff!

**Nick**: *chuckles against the others dick, moving away slowly to leave nips and kisses on Keith's abdomen, making a trail up to his neck and kissing him deeply*

I can't have you moving around... *smirks before scooting the redhead up to the headboard kissing him deeply again.

Moves his hand to the bedside table drawer, bringing out a pair of handcuffs*

**Keith:** *his eyes widen in shock as he moves to get away*

W-oh hell no! Ah ain't lettin' yew tie me up!

**Nick**: *grabs Keith's wrists with one hand tightly and puts them against the headboard*

Don't be such a pussy

*links the handcuffs through the headboard and smirks*

it'll be fun..

*traps Keith's wrists in the handcuffs, kissing him deeply, tongue fighting for dominance*

**Keith:** *moans into the kiss and cranes his neck to deepen the kiss, his wrists pulling at the cuffs*

Fu-fuck! Nick stop yer teasin'

**Nick**: yeah, I'm an asshole *grins deviously* but you fucking love it

*rubs Keith's dick along with his, head goes back as he lets out a moan*

Mmhh, fuck~

*lifts his free hand to Keith's mouth*

suck on them...

**Keith:** *looks at the fingers in front of him before sighing, leaning closer to kiss The tips of his fingers before gently running his tongue across the offered digits. Keith closes his eyes and sucks 3 of the fingers into his mouth, his teeth nipping softly at the tips before his tongue began to stoke over them slowly*

**Nick:** *shudders* sh-shit-

*pulls his fingers out of Keith's mouth, leaning in to passionately kiss him again, fingers circling Keith's entrance before entering one slowly, moving it around, trying to find that sweet spot, other hand still rubbing his and Keith's dicks together*

**Keith:** *his thighs begin to tremble as he pulls away from Nick's lips. Keith lets out a soft groan as he tips his head back and arches his back.*

H-holy shit darlin'... *keith bites his lips and spreads his thighs further apart, his face turning red as he exposes himself even further to the con man's gaze*

**Nick**: *smirks and enters another finger, scissoring his entrance as he sucked on Keith's Neck, biting down now and then

finally enters the third finger, trying to go in further, and brushes Keith's sweet spot*

**Keith:** *cries out as his eyes fly open* ahh!-shit!

*Keith grinds his hips down against Nick's finger with a moan, his face flushed as his hair become plastered to his forehead*

Nngh- Nick p-plea-AHH! Nick please!

**Nick**: *pulls his fingers out, brings Keith's legs up against his shoulders, positioning himself*

brace yourself kid.. *slowly pushes in, moans out* haahhh... *rests his forehead on Keith's, eyes closing*

**Keith:** *begins to tremble violently, his eyes grow wide* a-AH! Nick!

*keith squeezes his eyes shut and groans loudly, his wrists straining around the medal cuffs.*

**Nick**: hhaahaah *pecks Keith's lips* you liking those handcuffs? *gives Keith time to adjust*

**Keith:** *opens his eyes slowly and blinks, his eyes beginning to water* haaaa... Yew could say that. *Keith pants and shifts his hips slightly* ah don't e-even wanna know how yew managed to fit..

**Nick**: *chuckles* let's hope my dick doesn't kill you, yeah? *smirks*

**Keith:** *snorts and grinds his hips harshly upwards, forcing the con man in deeper*

Hhaa... Shut up and fuck me old man.

*keith grins and rolls his hips again*

**Nick**: *growls, pulling out only to thrust back in hard* I'm NOT old you little shit!

**Keith:** *cries out loudly as his thighs begin to tremble*

U-unnh! Nick! D-don't yew fuckin' stop!

**Nick**: *starts to thrust in him roughly* I'm old huh...? *pants and groans, one hand holding tightly to Keith's waist, the other grabbing a handful of Keith's red hair*

C-could an old man do this...? *moves around, still thrusting until he brushes against Keith's sweet spot*

**Keith:** *trembles violently and bucks his hips up, screaming loudly*

FUCK! There- holy fuck Nick righ' there-!

*Keith turns his head away from Nick and closes his eyes, his mouth falling open as he begins to pant harshly*

'M close Darli-AHHH! *Keith flushes and rolls his hips up desperately*

**Nick**: hhaahhh ffuuukk-

*grabs Keith by the hair again tightly, making him turn back*

*spreads Keith's legs farther apart, holding onto one while the other falls from his shoulder,

quickens his pace and thrusts harder at the same spot, making the headboard bump against the wall and handcuffs clink*

O-ohh shhittt~

**Keith:** *lets out a broken sob and leans forward, his forehead pressed against Nick's as he gasps*

F-ahh! N-Nick! Nick! *keith chokes slightly as his thighs begin to tremble harder from the strained position*

uhhhn! un-Cu-AHHH! Uncuff me! Ohgodplease-!

**Nick**: hahh shit- *reaches for the handcuffs, pressing the release*

hoolyy shitt kid-! *lets Keith's leg fall away, gripping tightly at his hips*

**Keith:** *his hands scramble up Nick's back as he claws at his skin*

Haa-nng! Ah-AH! Fuck right there!

*Keith tightens his nails on Nick's back before he arches against Nick so they're chest to chest- his teeth sinking down into Nick's collar bone*

**Nick**: *eyes shut tightly and hisses from the slight pain* FUCK-

*backs Keith against the headboard roughly, driving into him faster* hnngshhittt hahhh FUCK Keith!

*nails digging into Keith's hips hard, trails his nails down to his thighs, leaving a pink trail*

**Keith:** *cries out and throws his arms over Nick's neck, bringing them closer together*

C-Coming-! NICK- I cannnNNGG!

*keith squeezes his eyes shut as his thighs clamp around Nick's hips, his body jerking as he cries out and releases against their chests'*

**Nick**: hooooSHIT- HAHH~

*pace quickens as he pulls Keith's head up bringing them into a crushing kiss as he comes inside, hips spazzming* hhhahhh fuuckk...

*pants harshly, grip begins to loosen on Keith's hip and hair*

**Keith:** *collapses in Nick's arms and pants harshly*

Hooooo-holy sheeiiitttttt...

**Nick**: *pants and rests his forehead on Keith's shoulder* y-yeahh hahhahh... *moves to wrap his arms around Keith's waist*

**Keith:** *shifts slightly to make room for Nick*

Hnnn.. Yer still an old man, Nick. *Keith grins and slides his hands over the scratches on Nick's back, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth*

**Nick**: oh shut up- *flinches a bit from the touch* Jesus kid, *chuckles* didn't think you were the clawing type, have fun wrecking my back? *looks into Keith's eyes and smirks*

**Keith:** *chuckles and flushes, turning his head away from Nick*

S-sorry Mr. Con man. Ain't never done that before.. *Keith bites his lip, embarrassed.*

**Nick**: *grins amusingly, grabs Keith's chin and pulls him back, kisses him softly* I thought it was... Kinky.. *licks his lips slowly*

**Keith:** *laughs loudly in embarrassment* r-really now? Ah thought yew had some weird kinks... *chuckles and stokes his hand across Nick's face*

**Nick:** *chuckles and hums from the touch* what can I say, my ex wife was a goddamn tiger in bed

*face scrunches up from the memories* bitch had a thing for blood play...

*shudders*

**Keith:** *laughs loudly and shakes his head* yew got some interesting past lovers, huh Mr. Conman?

**Nick:** *scoffs* I'm still in one right now *grabs Keith's hips and slowly pulls out, biting his lip from the sensitivity* nnnhhh...*moves to lay down next to the other*

**Keith:** *flushes red and squirms* well.. That was.. Uh..

**Nick:** *looks at Keith with realization* you're a cuddler, aren't you? *laughs*

**Keith:** *wraps his arms around Nick's neck and scoots down to nuzzle his head against Nick's chest* what ever made yew think that?

*chuckles and peers up at him*

**Nick:** *groans but wraps his arms around the other* you're such a fag *laughs*

**Keith:** *snorts and bites Nick's shoulder*

Tha's fer callin' me a fag.

**Nick:** *hisses but moans* Watch it inbred, you're gonna get me all worked up again *smirks down at Keith*

**Keith:** *grins and kisses the bite mark, his eyes peering up to lock onto Nick's green eyes*

Well then, how 'bout we go fer round two, Darlin'?

* * *

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

**Nick:** *narrows his eyes down at Keith as the other cuddles him* the hell are you doing?

**Keith:** ...nuthin'... *rakes his nails over Nick's abdomen*

**Nick:** *smacks Keith's cheek and tries to move away*

**Keith:** *whines and nuzzles his chest*

**Nick:** *growls and smacks him harder*

**Keith:** *pulls back and whines* what was that fer!

**Nick:** *sits up clearly annoyed* the hell are you doing?

**Keith:** *pouts* cudldin' yew!

**Nick:** *raises an eyebrow* Cuddle? *scoffs and moves away* what a fag. . .


End file.
